


Not What He Had In Mind

by Midnight_Goldstone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Felching, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Goldstone/pseuds/Midnight_Goldstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loves the chase but sometimes he just wants an easy lay. During those times he calls up his friend Erica to hook him up with someone from her brothel. But what he finds when he opens the door is certainly not what he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would be ever so grateful if you could please check out my first attempt at personal blogging. I will be posting excerpts from my diaries, a collection of my thoughts on anxiety, life and my earliest sexual experiences. They're funny, subjectively well-written and a hundred percent experienced by me! You would be doing me such an honour if you could please read it! Thanks to everyone who have been reading all of the stories I've posted on here, if you'd like a change of pace and something non-fiction then please have a look at my own sexual experiences. You'll get a laugh of of it, I promise! https://plantscatsandstories.wordpress.com/2017/03/16/first-blog-post/

Most days Derek Hale loves the chase; the game of flirting until attraction reaches its peak and ends with either rejection or an invitation. But sometimes Derek just wanted someone tp cut to the chase and could give him exactly what he wants- no questions asked. At times like those Derek would call up his old friend Erica and she would arrange a good fuck for him. He was on his way home from New York, having had a driving break just two hours ago, he couldn't wait to get home and just fuck something into his mattress. He dialled Erica's business number and she picked up on the third ring, "Derek, my main man, what can I do for you on this fine night." 

"Evening Erica, I need you to send me your tightest. Give them the key to my apartment that I gave to you and tell them my address. I want them on the bed with their fingers inside themselves by the time I come home." 

"Yes sir," Erica replied, then promptly hung up. 

Derek gently rubbed his crotch and moaned as his cock perked up. He couldn't wait to get inside whatever hot, wet girl Erica would send. He put his foot down on the accelerator and sped towards Beacon Hills. He made what easily could have been an hour's drive in twenty minutes and quickly skidded to a stop in front of his industrial looking apartment building and grinned when he saw the lights on in his home. He grabbed his bag and ran up the stairs skipping the eternally faulty lift. 

He wrenched open the door, dumped his bag and kicked his shoes off. He walked towards his room and stripped his shirt and threw it on the ground. When he got to the door he listened to the slut's moans already emanating from the room, he grinned wolfishly. But when he opened the door, on the bed was someone he was not expecting. Damn it Erica! he thought. 

On the bed was a very young looking guy. He had milky white skin sprinkled with the occasional mole and Derek couldn't take his eyes off the long fingers moving inside the tight pink pucker. His cock hardened even more at the sight, it wasn't as if he hadn't ever slept with a man before but this was certainly out of left field. He cleared his throat and the boy immediately stopped his movements and his face flushed a lovely shade of pink. "Ummm, h-hi?" the adorable boy stuttered. 

"Hey baby, I must say I wasn't expecting someone such as you," Derek purred. 

"Oh, well I uh could leave if you want?" the boy asked, biting his lip and looking dejected. 

"No baby, I wouldn't dream of it. You're gorgeous, you know that?" Derek murmured, moving closer the the bed. The boy sat up and leaned back on his elbows, his eyes travelling up and down Derek's body. Derek flexed his muscles for his benefit and had to hold back a growl when the boy whimpered. "What's your name, lovely?" 

"S-Stiles." Derek unbuttoned the top button of his jeans and walked up and rested his hands on Stiles' knees. He studied the boy before him and licked his lips at what he saw. Stiles had the most entrancing golden eyes and his luscious lips were just begging to be pressed against his cock. His hands moved down Stiles' thighs and he smirked when he felt the boy shiver. 

"Mmm Stiles, you're just delicious aren't you, baby?" Derek whispered. "Come here, darling, help me undress." 

Stiles sat up and moved forward into Derek's arms. He cupped Stiles' chin and placed a claiming kiss on his red lips, he delicately licked into Stiles mouth and he pressed his hard cock to Stiles' body when he heard the boy moan. He pulled away and guided the boy's hands to his jeans. "Come on, baby, I need you to get these off so you can suck me off." 

Stiles moaned louder and got down on his knees before Derek. His hands unzipped the jeans and he pushed the garment down Derek's thighs, all the while staring up into his eyes looking like a debauched angel. The boxers went as well and all of a sudden Stiles had his hand wrapped around Derek's hard cock. He licked the dripping head and gently took it into his mouth suckling softly. Derek moaned and his hands curled into Stiles' hair gently guiding him further onto his cock. 

Stiles pulled off and nuzzled lower until his wet mouth was surrounding Derek's ball sack. "Oh fuck, baby!" Stiles ran his lips back up his shaft and licked around the purplish head that was steadily dripping precum. "Mmm, oh God, stop Stiles, I need to get inside you." 

He pulled Stiles up gently, carried him to the bed and laid him down on the covers. "I'm gonna eat you up, babe." He kissed Stiles and moaned when he tasted himself on the boy's tongue. He kissed down Stiles throat and bit his supple neck, suckling hard until the skin was mottled and red. He moved further down Stile's body and latched his lips to the peaked nipple and sucked it into his mouth, nibbling gently and drinking in the gorgeous noises Stiles was making. 

He knelt back and lifted Stiles' legs gently before pressing kisses to the backs of his thighs until his mouth reached Stiles' fluttering pink hole. Stiles cried out when Derek gently lapped at the puckered opening. He moaned at the taste and the vibrations caused Stiles to buck up into his mouth until Derek was plunging his tongue into the hot tight hole. He licked broad wet stripes until Stiles was quivering beneath him. He kissed his way up until his lips reached Stile's tightened and perfect balls, his suckled one into his mouth and then the other. 

"Derek, p-please, please!" 

"Please what, baby? Use your words." Derek loved teasing this amazing boy. 

"I need you to fuck me, please!" 

"Alright baby," Derek said pressing one last kiss to the head of the boy's cock. He reached over and pulled a bottle of lube from the dresser. He squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers and slowly inserted two into Stiles's hole. "Jesus, fuck baby, you're as tight as a virgin!" 

"Um, that might be because I am?" 

Derek froze and looked into the boy's eyes, "Just how old are you, Stiles?" 

"17." 

Derek leaned down until his head rested in the crook of Stiles' shoulder and neck. He moaned loudly and breathed out heavily, "Shit, I shouldn't be doing this!" 

"No! Please, I need it, I need you Derek! Don't stop, I won't tell anyone!" Stiles whined pitifully and clenched his hole down on Derek's fingers, seeking the friction he craved. Derek's resolve crumbled when he saw Stiles fucking himself down on Derek's fingers, moaning and whimpering like a bitch in heat. Slowly he began to fuck his fingers in and out of Stiles' hole, "Yeah baby? You like that, don't you darling? You like my fingers all up inside you? Well you're going to love my cock." 

Slowly he pulled his fingers out and applied more lube to his fingers and coated his cock. He coaxed Stiles' legs up onto his shoulders and asked, "Baby, shall I use a condom?" 

Immediately Stiles shook his head, "No, I want to feel it Derek." 

Derek moaned and lined the blunt head of his cock with Stiles hot hole. Slowly he began to push in and Stiles didn't seem to find it too painful for he pushed back drawing Derek in further. Very soon the wet heat of Stiles was surrounding him and Derek began to pull back out until just the tip of his head stretched the hole before he plunged back in slowly. His thrusts gradually began to quicken and Stiles was moaning beneath him meeting his thrusts and begging so prettily for more. He wound his arms beneath the top of Stiles' back until his hands cradled his head and his forearms supported Stiles' upper body, from this new angle his thrusts became deeper and suddenly Stiles cried out loudly when Derek's cock brushed against his prostrate repeatedly. 

"Baby, is this okay?" Derek panted, needing to know because it was the boy's first time. Just thinking that he was the first to be inside Stiles made his pace quicken and he felt himself draw closer to the edge. 

Stiles frantically nodded and arched his back off the bed and panted quickly, "Fuck, Derek I'm really fucking close." 

Derek sped up and made sure that each thrust hit Stiles perfectly, "Then come for me baby, come from nothing other than my big cock filling you up so nicely," Derek panted in the boy's ear before nibbling on it gently. 

Stiles whimpered and then jolted as his whole body clenched up with the force of his orgasm, Derek could feel him spurt between their heaving bellies and Stiles' hole hugged him so snugly that he shouted the boy's name before spilling inside him. His cock twitched as each spurt of come filled Stiles up and he slowed down until he just lay on top of the boy, both of them too exhausted to move. He knew that he should get up soon but he just felt so protective of the boy and he knew that once he pulled out the endorphins from his climax would subside and his hole would ache. Here he could keep his arms safely around Stiles and keep him warm. 

Slowly he began to pull out and Stiles whimpered softly, trying to hold Derek closer to him. Derek's heart clenched at the boy's ministrations and again that surge of protectiveness washed over him, never had he felt like this about anyone he had slept with. Throughout the night he had been calling the boy mostly "baby" and he felt like Stiles was already his to pamper and give everything to. "Want me to lick you clean baby?" 

Stiles mumbled something like permission, his eyelids already drooping, his limbs going limp with his legs still stretched wide. Seeing him like this would have been enough for Derek to get rigidly hard in a minute if he hadn't just had the best orgasm of his life. He settled down between Stiles' willowy legs and lapped up his come that was leaking out of Stiles steadily. The taste of Stiles' essence and Derek's come was ambrosia and he gently suckled on the hole, coaxing more seed to come out. When Stiles was clean again he grabbed the bottom of the blankets and draped them over both of them. He nestled with his arms wrapped around Stiles' lax body and his heart grew tender when the boy murmured happily and burrowed closer to Derek's warmth until his cheek was endearingly resting on Derek's chest. 

Derek sighed contentedly and had just closed his eyes when his phone chimed. He groaned but reached over to the bedside table and picked his phone up, it was a text from Erica. 

"Hey, you asked for the tightest. :P" 

He grinned and put the phone back, reminding himself to thank Erica in the morning, but he wouldn't be needing her services any more. He turned off the bedside lamp, curled his body around the sleeping Stiles and tangled their legs together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek decide to be in a relationship but what complications will arise from it? Stiles begins to feel self-conscious about what he used to do for a living and Derek tries his best to show Stiles that it doesn't matter and that he's loved. AKA, my summaries sound like the shitty voiceover in movie ads.

Stiles woke up wrapped in the soft, firm arms of Derek and he smiled for a moment, remembering the events of last night. But then he realised the reality of the situation; he had lost his virginity to a "client" for money, he was nothing more than a cheap prostitute and the affection Derek had shown him was merely an act to not scare away a timid virgin. Once he woke up Derek would just toss Stiles what he owed and tell him where the door was.

It was a hurtful realisation but one he had prepared himself for; you cannot fall for the first kind client. He turned around slowly in Derek's arms to face the man he gave his virginity to. Last night he had been this domineering being with a single purpose, now his perfectly cut features were softened by the morning light and his hair was no longer held up by product and caressed his forehead adorably. His lips were delicately parted and his eyelashes brushed his perfect cheekbones. He looked like a Greek god in his most vulnerable state before Stiles, and he struggled to not kiss him gently awake. To touch that impossibly soft skin until he had those hands touching him back, but he resisted and quietly got out of the bed. He walked in the ensuite and emptied his bladder, as he washed his hands and face he gazed into the mirror and couldn't understand why Derek would want him. He felt like nothing but a cheap whore and his pale complexion and plain features did nothing to redeem this fact. 

Suddenly he needed to get out of that apartment immediately, he couldn't stand the thought of making small talk with Derek or looking into his beautiful green eyes otherwise he'd be hooked forever. He tiptoed into the bedroom and collected his clothes from the floor, he figured Derek could pay Erica later or just never pay, it didn't matter to Stiles he just needed to get away. Stiles had reached the living room when he heard the bedroom door open and footsteps approaching.  _Dammit_. 

"Baby? Why are you leaving?" Derek looked so adorable with his pout. He genuinely sounded hurt that Stiles would leave without saying good bye and it made his heart clench. 

"I just need to go. Last night was great, you can send a cheque to Erica or whatever." Stiles needed to make his words as hurtful as possible so Derek would let him leave. 

Derek visibly flinched but came closer, "Baby, I don't understand, did I do something wrong?" 

"Yes, that's the point! You did a whore last night, and now you're acting like we had some special connection," Stiles flung back, blinking back tears. 

Derek looked so distraught and he approached slowly as if Stiles was some stray animal, then he wrapped Stiles up in his all encompassing embrace and everything felt right for a second. 

"Darling, don't ever say that. We might have met in an unorthodox situation but I truly thought that what we had last night was more than an easy fuck. I mean you let me take your virginity baby." 

"How could we ever be more? I do this for a living, don't you get that? I fuck men for rent money. Doesn't that bother you?" 

"I know you had your reasons for doing this. You seem intelligent and I don't think you would have done it if it hadn't been absolutely necessary for your survival. But that doesn't matter, I want to be with you. Look after you and make sure you never need to go back to that."

"So I'm your charity case? Thanks, but I'd rather go back to sucking cocks than have your pity." 

Derek's eyes filled with tears, "No baby! I want you to be with me, I want to go to sleep knowing that you're mine." 

Stiles gulped back his emotion, "Why? You don't even know me." 

"Because you're beautiful, you don't let people push you around and my God you just make me feel so complete. I've never let anyone stay the night after I've fucked them, I'm not a particularly good person Stiles but you make me want to be the best person. Please, baby, I really do need you."

Stiles couldn't fathom it but Derek sounded sincere and his heart tugged, he wanted to be loved again, it had been so long since someone had even hugged him and made him feel wanted. 

"Please? At least stay for breakfast and if you still want to go after I'll drive you home." 

Stiles nodded and Derek beamed down at him, he delicately kissed his forehead then pulled on his hand leading him to the kitchen and motioned for him to sit at the breakfast bar. From there he set about making a huge amount of bacon and eggs with all the trimmings of baked beans, mushrooms, tomatoes and hashbrowns. Stiles stomach growled and he realised that he hadn't even eaten for two days because his toilet had broken and he had needed to pay the plumber. 

Derek set all of the food on two big plates and carried them to the dining table in the open plan living room. Stiles followed and sat down at the table, he really couldn't believe that all that food was for him. He glanced at Derek sitting across from him who smiled and nodded before he dug in. Within ten minutes he had cleaned the plate and drained two glasses of orange juice. 

Once they were finished Derek insisted that they talk so now he was sitting on the couch and Stiles wondered where he should sit. "Come here, please baby," Derek asked holding out his hand. 

Stiles bit his lip but couldn't deny those lovely eyes so he walked over, taking his hand and sat down on Derek's lap sideways, facing him. "So..." he began awkwardly not knowing what Derek wanted to say. 

 Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and gently began to stroke his back up and down, it had a soothing effect and he wasn't as nervous as before. "I want to be in a relationship with you, baby. But I want to know that you want that as much as I do. Can't you see us waking up next to each other every day? 

"Yeah sure, I can see it, but I can also picture me dressing up every night to go be a hooker. What a modern relationship." 

Derek stopped stroking his back and for a moment Stiles thought he would push him off his lap but then his hands were cradling Stiles' face and he was guided to look into Derek's impossibly green eyes. "You don't have to do that any more. Obviously if you like it, I won't stop you but if it's just a case of not being able to find other work and needing to pay bills well I have an out for you." 

Stiles sucked in a breath then whispered, "And what's that?" 

"I own a several branches of book stores across the country and you could work at the one here in Beacon Hills, you could be my partner. That's why I was in New York, I needed to oversee the renovations for the store there." 

Stiles thought that the idea sounded amazing. He'd always loved books but in his Senior year of high school when Melissa broke his father's heart after it didn't work out between them his dad had fallen off the wagon again and couldn't get up. He began to drink and his work ethic flagged until finally he was fired and Stiles had to look after the shadow of his father. For that, his school work suffered and he didn't graduate with good enough grades to go to university. Eventually his father was taken to a rehabilitation centre a couple of towns away and Stiles had to find a way to pay for his father's bills to stay there and have professional care. That's when Erica found him and the darkest chapter of his life began. 

He found himself nodding at Derek's words and Derek beamed at him. Stiles leaned in and pressed a grateful kiss to Derek's lips and things quickly heated up. Derek nibbled at his bottom lip and he opened up to accommodate his tongue, swiping at it playfully with his own. He broke away and kiss down Derek's jaw before he lay big, open mouth kisses on his throat before sucking hard and biting softly down onto the gradually bruising skin. Derek moaned loudly, tilting his head to give Stiles free reign of his neck, he bucked his hips up and grinded into Stiles ass that now straddle his legs. Stiles grinned at the feeling of the hard length pressing into his ass. He drove his hips in a figure eight over Derek's covered cock and the man beneath practically whimpered, he loved how crazy he could make Derek. 

"Jesus fuck, baby I need to be inside you so badly. Please?" 

Stiles decided that he loved to hear Derek beg and he continued to grind on top of him as he slowly began to lift Derek's shirt. He quickly dived in once the material was removed and lapped at Derek's nipple, it hardened instantly and Derek moaned loudly. He rubbed the other with his fingers as he licked and nibbled on the sensitive nub before performing the same ministrations on the other. 

"Please baby, let me fuck you. I need to feel your tight heat around my cock, watch you as you come just from bouncing on my cock and then pump  you full with my seed." 

Stiles had never heard anything so filthy and instantly he was up and off Derek and undressing as quickly as possible. He saw Derek pulling down his track pants and moaned when he saw that Derek was going commando. His long, thick member was twitching and leaking a steady stream of precome and the veins seemed to pulse. Stiles had never seen anything so amazing and he cursed himself for taking so long to get it inside him. He straddled Derek once again and watched as he grabbed a bottle of lube from the side tables drawer, he grabbed the bottle and squeezed a copious amount onto his hand and proceeded to spread it over Derek's massive cock. 

"Baby, do you need me to stretch you or are you still a little loose from last night?" Derek murmured in Stiles' ear before nibbling on the lobe. 

"Mmm, no I want to feel the stretch," Stiles moaned and eagerly lined himself up with the head of Derek's cock. 

He felt the head brush his slightly open hole, he bet that there was still some of Derek's come in there from last night and he slowly began to sink down the length wanting to be filled up again. When he had Derek's whole length inside him he waited to let himself adjust to the size. Derek lapped at Stiles' lips and he let his tongue dance out and lick his tongue playfully like a kitten. Then slowly he lifted himself up until only the head of Derek's cock was inside him before plunging down again. 

He slowly sped up and Derek began to thrust up with him, Stiles moved his ass backwards and forwards on Derek's lap and the man beneath him held him tightly to his chest groaning. 

"Baby you feel so fucking good riding my cock. Such a good boy." Derek's praise and pet name did something to Stiles, he simultaneously felt protected and hornier. 

Before he could even think it through he responded with, "Mmm daddy, just wanna be your good little boy." 

For a second both of them froze, not believing what Stiles had just said before Derek moaned loudly and grabbed Stiles cock stroking it quickly. "Fuck yes, baby. Your daddy's good little cock slut aren't you. Taking daddy so well." 

Stiles whimpered and bounced faster and harder on Derek's length feeling himself get closer to his orgasm. "Daddy! I'm so close!" 

"Oh fuck. That's it baby, just come on daddy's cock and he'll fill you up so good." 

Derek flicked his thumb over the leaking head of Stiles cock and sucked on his nipple, suddenly he was coming all over his and Derek's chests and his hole clamped tightly on Derek's cock. The sensation sent him into his own orgasm and he came inside Stiles, filling him up with his hot come. 

Stiles collapsed onto Derek's chest, caring about the mess, both of them panting and trying to catch their breaths. He felt Derek's hand lazily stroke up and down his back, making no move to pull out and honestly Stiles didn't want him to, he loved feeling this full. 

"So daddy, huh?" Derek grinned. 

"You're the one who called me 'good boy'." Stiles muttered, hiding his face in the crook of Derek's neck. 

"Hey, I'm not complaining, that was hot. But any particular reason that came out?" Derek asked, brushing his fingers comfortingly through Stiles' hair. 

He shrugged, "I dunno, I guess you just make me feel really safe and I haven't felt that way since I lived with my dad. Not that we ever did anything remotely like this but yeah you just make me feel cared about." 

"And I will always make you feel that way, Stiles." 

Stiles smiled at Derek and really believed that they could make it work, "Can we just stay here, like this?" 

"Of course, sweetie." Derek pulled him closer and cradled his head to his chest rocking him gently and they both fell asleep like that. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first time writing anything on AO3. I really hope you all like it! Please let me know what you think, but be nice if you have any criticism! <3


End file.
